grandchasefanfandomcom-20200215-history
Nicholas
Nicholas *'1st Job: 'Alpha Knight *'2nd Job:' Oblivion Knight *'3rd Job: '''Chaos Knight *'4th Job: God of Domination(Ascendant God) *'''5th Job: '''Unleashed God of Domination Description '''By LighTxDarknesS (Check my DevArt here!) Age: 18 (Immortal) Likes: Training, knowledgeable facts, challenging tasks or battles, excuses for his long sleeps, focused people, KazeAaze's human form Pet Peeve: Arrogant people, Sieghart, being scolded for his long sleeps, traitors, his past The true form of the God of Domination, Dilixion, otherwise known as "Atrum Deus" (Latin for the Dark God) in the story of the world in which he dragged the world into madness and despair two thousand years ago. The Gods themselves tremble in his presence. Even if all Gods were to try and eliminate him, it was impossible, therefore the sealing power of the cores were used and he was sealed by the all the other gods gathering all over the world. They made a new God to govern over domination and was named Thanatos. But the seal was temporary and his will and power seeped out of his body and went into Thanatos. After the Grand Chase defeated Thanatos permanently, Ronan sensed the strong power trying to reach something. He was led to the chamber where he was sealed. He quickly released the boy and took him to the queen. The queen implanted memories to him and he was adopted by the Erudon Clan. He uses the Tyrfing system (abbreviated as TFS). He is also one of Periett's (Perseo) Order of Chaos "Seven Chaos Knight Lords" Follow their story here! Nicholas appears in the past as he was seen by Amy as a figure who was watching while they were battling Thanatos in the Castle of Domination. Unlocking Nicholas GP Mission Please... Show him the path of light... We have suffered from him... Please influence him with goodness... We beg you... -Ancient Spirits *Finish Castle of Domination 3 stars without dying even once. *Acquire 50 Fragments of Memories from bosses in any 3 star Xenia dungeon. *Acquire 50 Will of Domination by finishing any 3 star Xenia dungeon. *Acquire 25 Core of Releasing from Thanatos. Thanatos will not always give up a Core. *Acquire 25 Proof of The Liberator by winning in PvP. *Acquire 300 Pieces of The Power of Domination in any dungeon (similar to 2nd Job weapon fragments). Cash Mission Please... Show him the path of light... We have suffered from him... Please influence him with goodness... We beg you... -Ancient Spirits *Acquire 2 Gems Quotes "Time to get moving." (Intro) "The way of Chaos is my path." (Intro) "That's it?" (Taunt) "Wow! That was weak." (Taunt) "Can you even hit me?" (Taunt) "Ready to give up?" (Taunt) "Here goes nothing!" (Skill) "Eat this!" (Skill) "Get ready for your death." (Burst Taunt) "Time to die." (Burst Skill) "I'll destroy you." (Burst Skill) "That was too quick for a win. Come on, one more match." (Win) "And that means don't mess with the Order of Chaos!" (Win) Trivia *The Order of chaos is the organization created by Periett that utilizes the Tyrfing System and the Seven Chaos Knight Lords are the seven most powerful warriors that use TFS *Nicholas utilizes almost all of the available actions in the game except the 1st job skill trees and Mari's primary MP consume. He uses JF, AP, etc. But his MP and AP charging rate is slower *Instead of Burning or Rage, he uses Burst which is an ability only wielded by Gods which can also be bestowed by them to humans. It is similar to rage with the following: *Pros #It dramatically increases MP, AP and HP recovery #It amplifies damage #It increases speed #Modifies and strengthens skills *Cons #It decreases skill charging rate (skill charge is when you hold Z to use a skill) #It's duration is only 10 seconds. using skills will not stop it from draining #Damage taken is also amplified #Timelock is disabled *Following Burst, Nicholas also has a skill exclusive to him called Awakened Divinity. It renders opponents unable to utilize "Counter", silences their skills, gives Nicholas Invincibility, reduces all MP or AP consumed by his skills by half, and replaces his A,S,D, and F AP skills with his Ultimate MP skills from his other jobs. The effect is stackable with Burst, and will remove all Burst disadvantages. Awakened Divinity lasts for 10 seconds. *Nicholas has a secret liking to KazeAaze but she knows and uses it to tease Nicholas